Bananas of the World UNITE!
by Rachel13
Summary: A new hit series from the surface is plaguing Bikini Bottom. BANANAS OF THE WORLD UNITE! Is what it's called. Chaos reders. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: No, none of these characters belong to me. Neither does the Bananas of  
  
The World Unite thing! Bananas of the World is a British folk song-ma-  
  
Bob.(From what I have heard ) So leave me alone. Thank you. ^-^  
  
******************* BANANAS OF THE WORLD! UNITE! *****************  
  
Spongebob is sitting at home. Wow.  
  
Spongebob: Gary! It's on! Our favorite shellovision show is on! (Shreaks with geeky joy)  
  
Gary: Meow.  
  
(Sandy appears from no where)  
  
Sandy: Such a way with words!  
  
(Sandy leaves from no where. In her place, Mermaidman bursts in through the door---- no, the wall.)  
  
Mermaidman: I thought I was your guys' favorite! Today's episode is all about my prune collection! It's something you don't want to miss, laddy!  
  
Spongebob: Well, this is a NEW show, and it also has food in it! Do you wanna watch?  
  
Mermaidman: (oblivious of the fact Spongebob is talking) Uhhhhh  
  
Spongebob: Come on, and sit down!  
  
Mermaidman: Okay. Let me get my prune-corn! (pulls out a red-striped box labled: prune-corn ) Oh, Barnacleboy!  
  
(Barnacleboy walks in through the door, and disgustingly looks at the Mermaidman shaped hole in the wall. )  
  
Barnacleboy: Oh, joy! It's my favorite shellovision show!  
  
Spongebob: Gee wiz! That's great! Is it really?  
  
Barnacleby: Yeah.  
  
Spongebob: Really?  
  
Barnacleboy: Yeah ..  
  
Spongebob: (his eyes get really big) REALLY REALLY?  
  
Barnacleboy: Whatever.  
  
(Patrick runs in with toilet paper on his head)  
  
Patrick: (running in circles) SPONGEBOB! I'M BLIND! HELP! HEEEEEELP!  
  
Barnacleboy: (Gets up) For the love of pickles. (Goes over to Patrick to take off the toilet paper.)  
  
Patrick: PICKLES? WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE? (spazzes out)  
  
Barnacleboy: Nowhere. (Takes the toilet paper off of Patrick's head.)  
  
Spongebob: You SAVED him!  
  
Patrick: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh .. (Drools)  
  
Barnacleboy: Don't even thank me. Really.  
  
Spongebob: Really?  
  
Barnacleboy: Don't. Even. Start.  
  
Spongebob: Okay. The show's about to come on------ we need to have a kind soul to straighten all of this chaos. (His eyes get REALLY big)  
  
(Spongebob runs out the door)  
  
Spongebob: SQUUUUUIDWAAAARD! SQUUUUUUIDWAAAAARD! SQUIDWARD-SWUIDWARD- SQUUUUUUUUUUIDWAAAAAAAAAARD!  
  
(Squidward walks out of his home and sighs)  
  
Squidward: Is it my birthday today, or do you just like to annoy me----- A LOT?  
  
Spongebob: Don't be silly-willies, Squidward. I want YOU to sooth chaos.  
  
(a picture of Uncle Sam pops up and says Yeah. )  
  
Squidward: (nods his head up and down) NO.  
  
Spongebob: PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE? PLEASE?  
  
Squidward: Whatever. If you leave me alone, fine.  
  
(Spongebob drags Squidward over)  
  
Spongebob: Allright everyone! Just incase something silly-willie happens, Squidward is here to help.  
  
Squidward: Joy.  
  
Mermaidman: Quiet! It's ON.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
BANANAS OF THE WORLD! UNITE!  
  
(Theme music comes on with a scene of a bunch of bananas uniting and peeling)  
  
PEEL, PEEL! PEEL, PEEL BANANAS! PEEL, PEEL! PEEL, PEEL BANANAS!  
  
(It repeats that phrase for quite a while, then the show comes on)  
  
(Shows a picture of a banana with eyebrows like Hugo Weaving wearing a purple cape.)  
  
Hugo-Weaving-Banana: Welcome, strangers. You are about to watch BANANAS OF THE WORLD! UNITE! (his voice is magnified)  
  
(Suddenly, a bunch of bananas bombard Hugo Banana and start to peel.)  
  
Hugo Banana: Our next goal: WORLD DOMINATION! Today's goal: Save the duckies crossing the road!  
  
(Some bananas chant "World Domination" and some chant "Duckies")  
  
Hugo Banana: LET'S GO!  
  
(Bananas follow Hugo Banana across fields, meadows. Ya know. A deer turns and stares at the group of bananas. The bananas were thankful for the fact that deer are not interested in eating bananas. )  
  
Hugo Banana (No, I don't think that is his real name, do you?): There it is. The intersection.  
  
All bananas: (Gasp) Intersection?  
  
Hugo Banana: Intersection of DOOM!  
  
All bananas: DOOM?  
  
Hugo Banana: DOOM!  
  
(All of the bananas gasp)  
  
Hugo Banana: HALT, DUCKIES! (He spies the duckies walking to the curb)  
  
All bananas: SAVE THE DUCKIES! (Charge ahead to save the duckies)  
  
Duck: QUACK!  
  
( A screen pops up that says: TO BE CONTINUED! )  
  
Narrator dude: Will the duckies be safe? Will they? PRESSURE! AH! THE PRESSURE IS KILLING ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
(A gasp and a "Bleh" comes from the screen, and it goes to a commercial)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squidward: That was it?  
  
Spongebob: YEAH, I know. Isn't it GREAT?  
  
Squidward: No. I'm LEAVING.  
  
(Squidward walks out of the Memaidman-shaped-hole-in-the-wall)  
  
Mermaidman: I wanna go save ducks too! Come, Barnacleboy! There are duckies to be saved!  
  
(He and an unenthusiastic Barnacleboy leave for the nearest pond, but then turn around and come back)  
  
Mermaidman: What are duckies? And bananas?  
  
Spongebob: Beats me!  
  
Mermaidman: Okay! THEN LET'S GO SAVE A FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION!  
  
(The two leave once again.)  
  
Patrick: Wow, Spongebob! That was great!  
  
Spongebob: Yeah! Let's go waste money on useless fan-junk!  
  
Patrick: Yay!  
  
(The two leave for the nearest Boatbuster)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Did you like it? Please review, and I'll write more! JOY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
